


Daydreaming until the night.

by mangosodaa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosodaa/pseuds/mangosodaa
Summary: Is it possible to not want to ever close your eyes again?How tiring.





	Daydreaming until the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is actually my first time writing for ao3, or writing a fanfic in general  
> this whole story is kinda generic but I just wanted to write something tbh  
> criticism is welcome!!  
> no idea who this "he" even is but it's fine, I may write him again in another one if I find the motivation too.  
> enjoy :)

The wall started to creak. Nothing could be heard but the noises it created.  
Slivers of midnight shown through the blinds. It looked gorgeous. The bed was made nicely, made with the utmost care. The walls were cream in color, with a few black stains adorning them. He sat on the edge of the bed, not particularly doing anything. He just wanted to be alone, in the dark, creaking, room. Too many thoughts swirled in his head making it hard to focus. He really wanted to sleep. His eyes felt tired, but every time he closed them it's as if all those memories came back full force.  
He thought for a second,  
What it would be like to be the moonlight.  
Cascading through the blinds of his window.  
He wonders a lot. Daydreams. Daydreaming the reality he wants to be. Where he's happy. Where he's content.  
He hates dreaming. Daydreaming allows him to dream with his eyes open. He doesn't have to worry about what he would see if he closed his eyelids, shoved into the darkness.  
He looks at the wall. The clock making no noises as it ticks away. Midnight.  
He really should be asleep, he needs to go to work tomorrow. Pay his bills.  
He just can't.  
He runs his hands through his hair, not liking the oily texture he comes to face with.  
Midnight still cascades through the blinds of his window.  
He feels so tired.  
So, so tired.  
He wants to sleep.  
He wants to sleep heavily, with no dreams. With nothing waking him up with chills and sweat running down his back.  
He sits on the edge of his bed until the sun rises.  
He wonders what it would be like to be the sunlight, cascading through the blinds of his window.  
Maybe he could get away with not going to work, say he's sick. Got caught with a fever, his mom needs him, he had an emergency appointment.  
Anything.  
He realizes that work would be good. It can distract him. What good will staying home looking through his window do?  
The kids playing outside wouldn't want to look at his tired, tried face.  
God.  
He picks up his phone from the nightstand, not even wincing at the sudden brightness. He puts in his passcode and texts his manager, informing him of yet another excuse. He hopes that his manager won't notice that he's called out at least 5 times that month. He hopes that he's too busy with other things.  
He's sad.  
Oh, he's so, so sad.  
He wants to go back to the past. He wants to meet with smiling faces again. He wants to be held by mother while she sings him a lullaby. He wants to hug his friends. He wants to laugh with them in the middle of the hot summer, basking in the warmness that both the sun and their smiles bring him.  
How badly he wants it back.  
He hates sitting in his room, feeling so bored, yet he doesn't have the motivation to get up and something about it.  
Maybe he should call on his old friends.  
It would be a great idea. A fantastic one, actually. He'd get the meet them again. They could meet for coffee, chit-chat about what they're up to. He can imagine them laughing softly at a joke, or maybe full-on grinning at him. He could-  
Ah, he's daydreaming again.  
He really should stop doing it.  
His throat, it feels dry.  
When was the last time he drank water? He drank some last night. He looks back at his nightstand, and sees an empty cup.  
Ugh.  
He really wants to sleep.  
Oh, how badly he wants to sleep.  
He wants to daydream, but with his eyes closed this time.  
He feels sick.  
He wants to cry.  
He wants to sigh.  
He wants to sleep.  
He wants...  
He just wants...  
He's so, so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you did!! hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
